


Saving Captain Curnow

by msjedimaster



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjedimaster/pseuds/msjedimaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Setting F!Corvo: Low Chaos. Saved Captain Curnow and Heretic’s Mark Elimination of High Overseer.]<br/>So I ship them, f!corvo/Geoff like it hurts how much I ship it. So I messed around and wrote because all of my good ideas are too difficult to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Captain Curnow

[Setting F!Corvo: Low Chaos. Saved Captain Curnow and Heretic’s Mark Elimination of High Overseer.]

“Are you going to continue to pretending to be out?” Corvo asked in a low voice as she made her way through the shadowy courtyard. Most of the Overseer’s had left the courtyard to search inside for the mysterious figure in the mask who had knocked out their men and women. 

“Corvo, should have know it would be you.” Curnow spoke in a low voice.

Captain Curnow was now slung over her shoulder. She had chosen to spare his life, Corvo wished she could say it was only because of the request of Callista (his niece). But Corvo knew why she had really chosen to. Her feelings for Geoff Curnow, despite having not seen him in over a year; were still very strong.

Geoff muttered she could feel his head turn against her back and his breathing quicken. “If I'm awake, my moral obligations require me…” 

Corvo steeled herself and interrupted Geoff. “Then stay still and shut up. The High Overseer was going to poison you, I'd accept a thank you.” 

"Something I should have suspected.” Was all Cunrow muttered before going silent. Neither spoke for several minutes as Corvo dodged guards, until at last she found a quite place for Geoff to slip away safely.

Crouching low she deposited Captain Curnow on the ground. His eyes were open, cheeks flushed bright red. She spoke again. “I wouldn't stay here long. Get somewhere safe, and don't trust any of them. Once they have decided you should die, it's over unless you run.”

Geoff stood nodding his head. “Thank you, and although it's not worth much. I never thought you'd killed the Empress or would kidnap Lady Emily. They were all you ever talked about when...when we where together.”

Unwanted images of rare evenings together came to Corvo's mind. Whiskey and talks late into the evening, kisses and the dreams of lingering in his arms for longer then a short fling.  
Corvo let out a bitter chortle. “Glad to know, five people don't think I killed the women who meant more to me then my own life and kidnapped the closes thing to my own child.” The silence was brief and it was Corvo who broke it.

“Good bye.” Simple words void of emotion.

Geoff's face softened. “Should we meet again, I hope it is on better terms.” 

“I wouldn't count on it.” Without another word she outstretched her hand and muttered some words and was gone from sight. Geoff thought he glimpsed her sneaking across the roof top for a brief moment.


End file.
